


and i dont know what i’ll do

by magnusbine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crying, DAAAIIAAAIIAADDY, Dancing, Firsy Dance, M/M, Mason Ramsay, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbine/pseuds/magnusbine
Summary: Magnus and Alec share their first dance at their wedding





	and i dont know what i’ll do

“Time for the newly wedded couple to have their first dance!“ Izzy spoke into the microphone. Alec took Magnus’ hand “Would you make me the happiest man alive and have this dance with me?“, Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hand back “Anything for you,“ which Alec snorted out a laugh to, “Now, I really hope you picked a nice song, I would hate for us to have our first dance to something from One Direction or Jacob Sartorious“, Alec laughed again, the smile lines on full display, “What do you take me for? A fool?“ Magnus just shaked his head and followed Alec to the dance floor. Domophobe put the song on, and as the first words from the speakers hit him, tears welled up in his eyes, “You didn’t,“ Alec just smiled at him, “Of course i did,“ 

/Hey Lord I don’t know what i’ll do, all i do is sit and sigh, og Lord/

Alec took his right hand back in Magnus’ as he wiped Magnus’ unshed tear with his left hand, then taking it on Magnus’ hip.

/The last long day she said goodbye, well Lord i thought i would cry/

The yoodeling Wallmart kid’s word went right to their hearts, as they started dancing back and forth.

/She’ll do me, she’ll do you, she’s got that kinda loving, Lord i love to hear when she calls me sweet daddy/

Now they were both crying, Magnus kissed Alec then, so sweet and loving while Mason Ramsey sang the words from their favorite song, “I love you,“ Magnus whispered, “I love you too,“ Alec whispered back

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> @rawmemagnus on twitter, @yslbane on curiouscat.me


End file.
